A Weird Duo
by DevilTito
Summary: 101 drabbles about Kiba and Ino for all the KibaIno-shippers written from various prompts. Fluff, angst, drama, adventure all of it! Weekly updates. Ratings may change.
1. Argument

**Hey there folks! I'm DevilTito and I loooove Kiba and Ino together! This is a drabble-ish series about the two of them and I'm toying with them a bit to see if I can make it work. The drabbles have no specific relevance to each other and the setting may change as well. Actually this first drabble is inspired from a fight I had with my best friend, so I hope you'll give it a shot and tell me what you think about it :) I'm not a native English-speaker so please bear with me! Rating may change.**

**Warning: OOC'ness**

**Wordcount: 321 words.**

**Setting: Training fields**

* * *

**Argument**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day. The wind was blowing, the birds were chirping and the sun shining. Ino and Kiba were in front of the three logs on the training field. The two of them had a day off, and had decided to spend some time together and do some sparring. At the moment, the two shinobi were taking a break talking about Sakura's birthday a couple of days ago, when Ino suddenly remembered something she had meant to ask Kiba.

"Hey Kiba?" Ino asked her friend who turned to look at her. "Yeah?" he answered.

"How come you never get your picture taken?" The blonde asked and tilted her head slightly.

"What do you mean? I'm always in pictures." He said turning away from the kunoichi.

"No, you are not. I mean, yes you are, but you always hide behind someone or look away. Don't you like getting your picture taken?" Ino asked and waited patiently for an answer.

"Well, it's not that I don't like it... it's just... I don't look good in them..." He trailed off silently.

"What do you mean you don't look good?" She asked and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I don't." Kiba shrugged.

"Yes, you do!" Ino continued.

"No, I don't." He said a little louder.

"You do, Kiba! Why can't you just-" Ino was cut off by Kiba.

"Ino! I don't, okay! Just leave it be. It doesn't matter anyway!" He said almost angrily.

"It does matter..." Ino mumbled.

"What?" The brunette asked impatiently.

"It matters to me, you idiot!" she almost shouted and pointed at him, "and if you say otherwise, I will punch you." She then hugged him tightly. Kiba reluctantly hugged her back and sighed.

"Kiba, you do look good." Ino whispered softly.

"If you say so." Kiba replied and admitted defeat.

* * *

**Soooo, what do you think? Was it okay? Please let me now and thanks for reading! (=w=)/**


	2. Conversation

**Hello again :D Last time I just sponataneously posted this drabble-collection and forgot to tell you that this is a collection based on 100 prompts. Seriosly FF needs more Kiba x Ino fics! I have started a lot of fics with these two, so stay tuned for updates. Anyway, this drabble is Kiba-centric and I don't know how it happened, but it didn't quite turn out the way I had planned. Oh well, I'm satisfied with it.**

**Prompt: #13 - Conversation**

**Word count: 389**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto TT_TT**

* * *

**Conversation**

* * *

Kiba had always thought that Ino was the type of girl, he never would never get along with let alone talk to. She was noisy and bossy and always wanted things her way. She had been popular among boys ever since their academy days and Kiba had to admit that she was attractive. She was pretty, had those icy-blue eyes and that dazzling smile, but she was also known for being bitchy. Yup, he never would have imagined him and Ino having a conversation.

As the years went by, Kiba slowly forgot about his dislike for Ino as he bacame a genin and started to get busy. One afternoon, when Kiba was wiating for his team-members to arrive, he bumped into Ino. She was also waiting for her team, so the two of them hung out for a while.

"So, what are you up to?" Kiba asked nonchalantly scratching Akamaru behind the ears.

"Not much. Gotta meet up with Shikamaru and plan the new healing course for inexperienced genin. Oh, and Tsunade-sama's paperwork. She actually gave me own office today right next to her own. What about you?" The blonde kunoichi turned her blue gaze towards him and sent him a small smile.

"Oh, you know. Training, missions, reporting to the Hokage, more training," Kiba flashed his pointy canine, "I have an appointment with Tsunade-sama later this week so I gotta prepare a report. I also want to get some training done." He continued and watched Akamaru spot a butterfly and start chasing it.

"Okay." Ino replied and ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh, yeah! Kiba, actually there was something I wanted to discuss with you. You see-" The brunette stopped listening to his companion. He was busy studying all of her antics. The way her eyes lit up when she was excited, how her hands moved to emphasize her points, how she tucked her hair behind her ear, softly and at the same time gracefully. Kiba couldn't help, but stare at her in amazement.

"So, drop by when you have time, okay?" Ino smiled before turning to leave.

"Uh... Yeah sure." Kiba stuttered out. He watched the blonde girl disappear down the street and noted how her long ponytail swished after her. He was suddenly looking forward to reporting to Tsunade.

* * *

**And there you have it! If it didn't make any sense, Kiba changed his opinion about Ino. I hope it wasn't too bad and I will be posting at least once a week from now on. I would love for you to review! Thanks for reading and have a nice day! (=w=)/**


	3. Cheating

**Hello everyone! I hope you have had a nice week and slept well every night. I have :) Here is one of my favourite drabbles. It's something casual and well, I just like Kiba's and Ino's everyday life, so here you go. Enjoy! :)**

**Prompt: #40 Cheating**

**Word count: 154 words**

**Disclaimer: I wish, I owned Naruto, but I don't. Sorry.**

* * *

**Cheating**

* * *

"You promised me, you wouldn't cheat you son of a bitch!" Ino yelled at her boyfriend Kiba.

Said boyfriend didn't say anything at first, just looked down at his feet.

"It just... happened… I'm sorry, Ino." He slowly said.

The outraged blonde walked around their living room. She was furious.

"What do you mean "it just happened", you asshole! It's not something that just happens!" She snarled.

"I know! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to." Kiba defended. Ino sure was scary when she was angry.

"I trusted you." She replied coldly.

"I didn't cheat, Ino! It's not my fault you suck at playing videogames." Kiba grinned. Ino was a very skilled kunoichi, but when it came to videogames, she was terrible.

"Shut up." She sulked and sat down in the couch.

"Rematch?" Kiba asked and handed her the controller.

"You are on, Inuzuka!" Ino took the controller in her hands again.

* * *

**And there you go! I hope you weren't expecting a break up or something like that, I seriously don't know how to write that. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! I would love for you to review. Tell me about your opinion or if you find some mistakes I made, please do tell me. I will fix asap! Remember, reviews equal love and cookies! Thanks for reading and have a nice day! (=w=)/**


	4. Promise me

**Woohoo, two drabbles in two days! I thought this one was cute, but a little hard to write. It kinda reminds me of the previous drabble, but at the same time not. Actually, I get someone to choose a randaom number between 1-101, and then I write the prompt equaling the number. Anyway, so here's chapter 4. Enjoy!**

**Prompt: #56-Pinkyswear**

**Word count: 226 words**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Promise me**

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when Ino woke up from a nightmare. She hadn't had one since she was a child, but she felt terrified. It had been so realistic and the images had been horrible. She was scared. She didn't want to wake Kiba up, but she had a weird feeling in her stomach and wanted to make sure, he was okay. She sat up and turned to him.

"Kiba?" Ino whispered, shaking his shoulder gently.

"Hn?" he asked rubbing his eyes from sleep. He rolled over so he was facing her ad looked at her, rather confused.

"I… um… This sounds really stupid, but… I had a bad dream… a really bad one… and…um…" Ino went silent and gripped her duvet tightly.

"What happened baby? You can tell me." Kiba assured her and sat up in their bed. He took her hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"You… went out on a mission and… died during a battle…" The kunoichi bit her lower lip and looked at Kiba,

"it was just a dream Ino" Kiba gently told her.

"Promise me you won't leave me like that." She said.

"I won't. Don't worry." Kiba patted her head.

"Pinkyswear?" Ino whispered and rested her head on his chest.

"Pinkyswear." He confirmed and kissed her on top of the head.

* * *

**And done! I hope it wasn't too sappy. Feel free to point out any mistakes in a review or PM. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Yelling

**Another update, hurray! Um, this update is rather weird and I have no idea how I wrote this, but well, here it is. Enjoy... I think...**

**Word count: 225 words.**

**Prompt: #88 - Yelling**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

* * *

**Yelling**

* * *

Kiba had always been very loud, and he was proud of it. Ever since he was a little boy, he had liked to shout. It was his way of telling people who he was and what he wanted. Everyone knew him, when he was that loud. They could recognize his voice miles away. It was like his signature.

As he grew older and matured (a little) he didn't get rid of his habit to be loud. It was very simple. When he was angry or excited, he yelled. When he wanted to prove his point in an argument, he yelled even more. And when he was right, he yelled the most. All in all, Kiba yelled a lot.

But there was one person, who was able to rival him in yelling. She was just as loud, and Kiba admired her for being at his level. Oh, and she was pretty too. That one person in the whole village whom Kiba had known for years, but never really spoken to, was capable of winning an argument against Kiba. And he couldn't believe it. The only person as loud as him had somehow become his girlfriend. He had no idea how, but one thing he knew for sure was that it would be a lot harder to be the only one yelling from now on.

* * *

**I hope it wasn't too weird and I promise, I will do better next time!**


	6. Life as a civilian

**I'm sorry for not updating for so long, but school has been tough on me!  
**

**Prompt: #57 - College  
****Word count: 324  
****Setting: Ino's room.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Life as a civilian**

* * *

"Hey Ino?" Kiba asked his best friend. She was currently sitting on the floor in front of her bed, reading some magazine.

"Hmm?" Said best friend looked up from her magazine and waited for Kiba to carry on. He was sitting in front of her on the floor beside the couch.

"Have you ever thought about how it life would be, if we weren't shinobi? I mean, how would living as a civilian be like?" The Inuzuka asked.

"Hmm.. I don't know. A bit… boring perhaps?" she answered and closed her magazine, "I mean, being a shinobi and going on missions is exciting."

"What if you weren't a kunoichi? What would you do to make a living?" Kiba asked.

"Well, I think, I would become a doctor or a sexy nurse. Maybe even a lawyer. I don't know, I would probably attend college." Ino answered with excitement. She had always wanted to go to college, but her life as a kunoichi was of greater importance to her.

"Ah… I see." Kiba nodded. Ino looked at her best friend in the whole wide world and realized that she didn't know what he would have done as a civilian.

"What about you Kiba? Policeman? Psychologist? Mathematician?" She asked eagerly.

"Math is out of the question, and I'm not much for psychology, unless it's in battle. Policeman doesn't sound too bad, but it's not exactly what I had in mind." He answered with a smile. Akamaru made a noise that sounded somewhat like a chuckle and a snort from his place in front of the fireplace in Ino's room.

"Then what?" The blonde raised a brow and hugged her knees.

"Never mind. It's kinda embarrassing." Kiba rested his back against the couch and looked away.

"Come on, Kiba. I'm your best friend, you can tell me." She pleaded with the puppy-eyes.

"K-kindergarten teacher."

* * *

**And done! I have a day off tomorrow and I promise to update again. As always, feel free to point out grammatical errors. Reviews are very much appreciated and equal love and cookies! (=w=)/**


	7. Brightness

**I'm so sorry, I haven't updated for so long! I have been very busy IRL and I have finally sorted things out meaning no more delays! This drabble is one I wrote when I was sittting in a train on my way home. I wanted to try something new, so you might find it a little weird. Basically it will be Kiba's thoughts and memories of Ino. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy reading!**

**Prompt: #100 - Bright.**

**Word count: 505 words.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the mentioned characters.**

* * *

If there was one thing Kiba liked about his girlfriend Ino, it was that she was bright. She was bright in a very bright way. Despite being icy-blue, her eyes were bright and warm. Her smile was just as bright and lit up her beautiful features. Her personality was bright too, but according to Kiba the brightest thing about Ino was her mind. Whoever assumed she was stupid, was terribly mistaken. Ino was the smartest kunoichi Kiba knew. Maybe except for Sakura, but the pinkette wasn't human, so she didn't count.

Ino was a great tactician and she was able to make the best use of that in battle. A couple of years ago when most of Rookie 9 was taking the chunin exam, Ino had outsmarted every single one of her opponents with the speed of sound and crushed them utterly. Kiba figured that part of her victories were due to the fact that she was Shikanaru's teammate. Some of his strategies shone through when she fought, but most of the time one only saw Ino's well thought-out tactics combined with her unpredictableness. Maybe her bright mind had something to do with her clan's unique abilities, Kiba pondered.

Kiba clearly remembered the first time he noticed her brightness. It was back in their academy days. Almost every girl from their class had been fussing over Sasuke showing off, everyone except for Ino. She had been reading a book inside the classroom. When Kiba asked her why she wasn't chasing after Sasuke like everyone else, she had chuckled and told him that it was pointless.

"Sure, Sasuke is cool and handsome and a genius, but I don't see why I should be so obsessed with him?" She half explained, half asked.

"I thought you loved him?" A confused, little Kiba had replied.

"Love huh?" Ino let go of her book and turned her attention to Kiba. "Love is a very strong word, Kiba. I mean, we are only kids. I don't think this is love." Ino carefully placed her book in her bag and crossed her arms. She then proceeded to tap a finger at her chin before continuing. "There is nothing wrong with having a crush on someone at our age, but assuming it is love is wrong. We can't know for sure, but I believe that once we grow up a little, we will be able to determine what real love is." Ino had concluded with a huge smile.

Kiba remembered how baffled he had been after their conversation. Not only was she cute, but she was damn smart too! After all these years, he still had that firm belief. And she had been right; her crush on Sasuke had been nothing more than a childhood crush. After he left Konoha and broke a lot of hearts, Kiba and Ino had started dating and even now, they still were together. Kiba had been right too. Ino wasn't smart; she was bright.

* * *

**And done! Please let me know what you thought about this whole Kiba's thoughts-thingy. As always, reviews are very much appreciated and still equal cookies. Have a nice day! (=w=)/**


	8. Scars from the past

**Hi again. Sorry for the late update! This was supposed to be a drabble, but it turned into a short one-shot. I haven't tried anything dramatic with these two yet, so I gave it a try. Basically, this oneshot is about Ino's (and Kiba's) insecurities in their relationship. Also, two OCs will be mentioned, Haruka (Kiba's ex-girlfriend) and Kirito (Ino's ex). Haruka is a bitch btw. Oh well, enjoy!**

**Prompt: #26 - uncertainty  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
****Words: 1,169  
****Warning: Implied lemons.**

* * *

**Scars from the past**

* * *

"Tell me Kiba. why won't you sleep with me?" Ino asked with tears streaming down her cheeks. They were currently standing in the kitchen of Kiba's apartment, Ino beside the dining table and Kiba in front of the sink.

"Please Ino, not now." Kiba had replied with exhaustion and a hint of defeat. He was so worn out from his last mission, all he wanted to do was sleep, but Ino had wanted to talk to him about something important. He had been avoiding their talk all day and was now feeling the consequences.

"Why not? Dont you trust me enough to let me in on your thoughts?" She kept going between sobs. "We have been dating for 5 months already, and we haven't had sex yet. I was fine when said, you wanted to take things slowly, but lately you don't even look at me directly!" Ino was crying harder now and her whole body was shaking. She looked like she would fall into pieces any minute now.

"S'not true..." Kiba murmured and looked away.

"You didn't even look me in the eye." Ino's voice was cold as ice. She wiped her eyes and tried to calm herself a little before speaking any further. She gripped the edge of the table for support and looked directly at Kiba.

"I'm bossy and spoiled, but it really hurts when you treat me like this Kiba. I want you. All of you. I want you to think I'm pretty and sweet and look at me and say "That's my girl". I want you to feel the same way about me as I feel about you." Ino said almost desperately. "I want to be with you." She added almost inaudibly. Her fists were clenched and she took a deep breath before continuing.

"I know, I'm nowhere as beautiful as Haruka, I'm not as smart as she is and neither am I at her level when it comes to combat. I don't befriend everyone I meet and neither do I do so much for charity, but I'm still me. My feelings for you are real and I want to be with you for a long time. So why is it that you can't even tell me what's on your mind?" When Kiba didn't answer, she changed her tactic.

"Are you no longer attracted to me?" She shot at him.

"I still am." He finally responded.

"Am I not pretty enough?" She kept going.

"You are the most beautiful girl, I know." He answered.

"Am I a bad kisser?" Her voice was stern.

"Your kisses drive me crazy." He admitted.

"Then what is it?" Ino shouted. "What is it about me, that makes you distance yourself from me?"

"I don't want to get hurt!" Kiba raised his voice a little, and stepped closer.

"I'm afraid of getting hurt! And I don't want to hurt you either!" He snapped. "Ino, listen, I don't want our relationship to end the way mine did with Haruka. I don't want to rush things and regret anything later… I-I don't want to get hurt like that again." He looked away from Ino.

"Why would you regret anything? I thought you lived life without regrets?" Ino answered with a question of her own.

"I do. Or rather, I did. What if something happens between us and you decide to leave me? What am I supposed to do if you leave? I don't think, I'll be able to take it... Not again..." He went quiet. His expression was strained and he looked hurt.

"What happened between you and Haruka?" Ino asked slowly. Kiba took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eye.

"Haruka and I had been going out for 2 months when Hinata confronted me about Haruka. Hinata had been very suspicious of Haruka from the start, but she told me, she had a feeling something was fishy, so we investigated it. We found out that Haruka had been cheating on me for weeks. I… Um... Confronted her about it and had her spill the beans instead of lying to me. Turns out she only started dating me to make her ex jealous... And..." Kiba trailed off. Ino held her breath and waited for him to continue. She knew better than to pressure him into talking. A few seconds passed before he continued.

"Haruka didn't have any real feelings for me. She had kept in touch with her ex and they had gotten back together not long after Haruka and I started dating. After that I broke up with her. She didn't even look bothered, though." Kiba smiled weakly and sat down on one of the chairs. Ino felt like she was going to suffocate. She felt terrible for being such a bitch to Kiba and she felt so bad for him. From his expression it was clear how much Haruka had hurt him, and she didn't blame him. She had been devastated herself, when Kirito dumped her. The past had really left a huge scar on his heart.

"I'm so sorry, Kiba." Ino made her way towards him and hugged him. She placed a kiss on his forehead and apologized again. Kiba pulled her onto his lap and rested his head at the crook of her neck.

"I've been so selfish, only thinking about myself." She whispered and kissed Kiba again.

"I should have told you." Was Kiba's only reply. He sighed and held Ino a little closer. Ino knew him well enough to know, he was trying to tell her, it wasn't her fault. That didn't exactly make her feel less guilty. Ino didn't know what to do aside from caressing his cheek with her thumb. Kiba lifted his head and leaned in for a kiss. Ino cupped his face with both hands and leaned into his touch. When the human need to breathe took over, the couple broke their kiss. Kiba rested his forehead against Ino's and she placed her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry for keeping it a secret." he said softly.

"Don't be," Ino replied with a smile, "but there's one thing I don't get."

"What?" Kiba slowly moved closer to Ino's face. His hands were circling her waist, tickling her a little.

"Why did that self-righteous bitch keep dating you, if she had gotten back with her ex?" She asked slowly, still not removing her arms from around his neck. Kiba got a mischievous look on his face before answering.

"Apparantly, I was real good in bed." He smirked and kissed Ino's neck, leaving a little, red mark.

"Really? I'll have to see it for myself, then." Ino remarked playfully. The brunette chuckled and lifted his girlfriend up in his arms. Their lips met once again, and Kiba easily carried her to the bedroom without breaking the kiss.

* * *

**And done! Please let me know, what you thought about it. Reviews equal cyber-cookies!**


	9. Lust

**Another update! Now that it's Christmas break, I might be able to finish a lot of drabbles I have started. Anyways, enjoy! **

**Prompt: #07 - lust  
Word count: 676  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Ino was chopping vegetables in her kitchen and humming quietly, when she heard the front door to her apartment open. She then heard some rustling noises followed by a bark. Akamaru came running into the kitchen to say hello and rubbed his head against her leg. She crouched down and scratched him behind the ears.

"Hey boy! How did it go?" she asked and patted him eagerly. Seeing Akamaru always made her happy.

The nin-dog barked and let out a series of noises, telling her all about the mission. Ino chuckled when Akamaru licked her face and ran off to the living room.

_They must be hungry. _Ino thought when she felt muscular arms sneak around her waist.

"I'm back." Kiba whispered in her ear. His deep and gentle voice made her heart beat faster and his smell made her feel relaxed.

"Welcome home baby." Ino turned in his arms, kissed him tenderly and hugged him. His grip around her tightened and she felt him let out an exhausted sigh. .

"How was your mission?" the blonde asked. She pressed her lips to his cheek and he kissed her on the forehead In return.

"Was good," Kiba mumbled circling Ino's waist, "Missed you lots." he continued and showered her with kisses. He was slowly trailing down her neck.

"Missed you too baby." Ino pressed her body against his, feeling his firm muscles under his clothes. The blonde ran her hands up and down his back, gently using her nails to make him shiver slightly. Kiba let out a low growl and sucked on Ino's neck, leaving small marks behind. She gasped and moved her hands to his well toned chest and down to his stomach. God, how she loved his abs of steel!

Meanwhile Kiba was groping his girlfriend's butt and pulling her closer. He wanted her so badly right now! The sight of his gorgeous girl made his heart throb with excitement, her smell made him feel lightheaded and dizzy and that body of hers made him go crazy! He needed her. Right this second.

Their lips met again and Ino tangled her hands in his messy hair. Kiba slowly backed into a chair and placed Ino on his lap. He ran his fingers down her leg and back up to tug at her skirt. Ino was already in the process of removing Kiba's shirt. Her slender fingers trailed patterns on his abs and worked their way down to his waistband.

Kiba groaned in pleasure and went back to devour Ino's mouth. He felt the animalistic need to rip off her clothes and get messy, But she kept on cutting him off with her kisses.

The way she purred into their kisses, the way she looked at him seductively through half lidded eyes, how she whimpered when he touched a sensitive spot, everything about her made him lose his mind. Ino slowly pushed him back against the chair and straddled him. She broke their kiss and whispered his name huskily. Her blue eyes were fixed at his own, and she slowly reached for the bulge in his pants.

_Hell fucking yes!_Kiba mentally did a victory dance and groaned when he felt Ino's fingers stroke his throbbing member through the fabric of his pants. He knew, her Hands worked wonders and was about to enter a world of bliss.

She was just about to get started when they both heard a loud ding noise from somewhere behind them. The timer on the counter had gone off signaling that the food was ready. Ino jumped off him, much to his displeasure, and grabbed the oven mitts. She pulled a steaming hot tray and placed it on the counter.

"Dinner is ready Kibs!" She announced proudly and placed the tray on the dining table.

"Go wash your hands, while I set out the table," she instructed, "Akamaru! Dinner!" She yelled. The huge canine came running with his tail wagging, ready to eat. Kiba reluctantly got up from his chair and went to wash his hands.

* * *

**Done! Merry Christmas everyone! (=w=)/**


	10. Ice cream date

**Hello dear readers! I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and I wish you a happy new year! Although I love Christmas break I really miss summer :( So this drabble is about summer and all the wonderfull things you can do! Hurry up and come back summer, I miss you! Oh, and I haven't received much feedback the past few weeks and I was wondering if my writing was bad? If so, I would appreciate if you wrote in a review what I could do better. All right, I'm done ranting. Thanks for all the reviews, favs and alerts so far! They mean a lot to me! Enjoy! :)**

**Word count: 649 words  
Prompt: #047 - Summer  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the mentioned character.**

* * *

**Ice cream date**

* * *

"Hey Kiba, are you free?" Ino asked her boyfriend whom she just had bumped into outside the Hokage's office. He had just reported about his recent mission and had been heading out when he saw Ino.

"Yup. When are you getting off your shift?" He asked with a smile.

"In 10 minutes. Wanna go get some ice cream?" She asked batting her eyelashes.

"Sure! But what about you diet?" He didn't want to hear her complaining later.

"What diet?" She stuck out her tongue playfully. Kiba sighed and shook his head. That girl never ceased to amaze him.

"See you in 15 minutes!" Ino said and kissed him goodbye.

"Yeah…" Kiba replied following the blonde with his gaze. "Let's go Akamaru." He said. The white nin-dog barked in response with his tail wagging from side to side.

15 minutes later Ino came walking out of the Hokage tower in her lime green sundress and matching sandals. She had a little bag hanging at her hip the strap lying on the opposite shoulder.

"Akamaru!" She shouted and ran to greet the dog with a bone crushing hug. "I missed you so much!" she giggled when he licked her face. She got up and hugged Kiba followed by a quick kiss. He grabbed her hand and twined their fingers pulling her in the direction of the park. Ino started asking about Kiba's mission and how it went.

"Ah… I wanna go on a mission too." She puffed out her cheeks childishly making Kiba chuckle.

"The Hokage needs you here, baby. You'll get some missions soon, don't worry." Kiba assured her and gently squeezed her hand.

"Alright." She said and turned her attention to the ice cream stand in the outskirts of the park. Ino chose a sundae with caramel while Kiba took a strawberry-mint-chocolate cone. Akamaru ran off towards the flower patches and the couple slowly followed him.

"Let's go to the lake." Ino suggested her eyes sparkling.

"Sure." Kiba couldn't deny those eyes anything.

"Akamaru!" The blonde called. A few seconds later, the canine was sprinting towards them. The trio soon found themselves at the lake and got ready to jump in the cool water.

Akamaru and Ino were splashing each other and were both soaking wet by now. Ino had no idea how wet her clothes were or that her sundress had become transparent giving her boyfriend free access to stare at her underwear. Kiba enjoyed the sight of his girlfriend playing with his best friend and felt his smile widen.

Ino waded through the water, coming closer to Kiba. She wrung her hair and dress for water and tried to fix her ponytail. Akamaru ran out of the water and headed straight for Kiba. He shook himself dry right beside his owner and barked twice.

"I love summer!" Ino sighed contently and stretched her arms over her head revealing a lot of cleavage.

"Me too." Kiba's wolfish grin revealed where he was looking and Ino shrieked grabbing his sleeve and hauling him into the lake. Once he surfaced, he found the blonde clutching her stomach from laughter and an act for revenge played out in his mind. He slowly edged closer to Ino and was about to launch a tickle-attack on her when Akamaru barked and warned Ino. Her quick reflexes made her jump into him and she captured his lips with her own to prevent him from tickling her. Kiba's hands cupped her face and he closed his eyes enjoying their kiss. Just as Ino was about to splash him in the face with water, he opened his eyes and let go of her face.

"Gotcha." He whispered and quickly lifted her up with one arm under her knees and the other behind her back. He then proceeded to dunk her into the water with a triumphant yell. She made an 'Eeep' sound and splashed out of the cold water.

"Kiba!"

* * *

**I had intended to end the drabble with the kiss, but the plotbunnies were up to some mischief, hehehe. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. I would love for you to drop a review and Happy New Year everyone! (=w=)/**


	11. Sealing the deal

**A/N: I felt it was time for something touching, and I came across this prompt. I don't know how you guys picture Kiba and Ino getting married, but here's what popped into my head.**

**Prompt: #012 - Marriage  
Wordcount: 767 words  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Sealing The Deal**

* * *

A goddess. There was no other word to describe the glorious beauty walking down the aisle, being led by her father towards Kiba. Never before had he felt so anxious and about to burst from happiness at the same time. He fiddled with the sleeve of his black tux in an attempt to ignore the nervousness and doubt creeping up inside him. Was he doing the right thing after all or had he been to rash in his decision of marrying her? The wheels inside Kiba's head were spinning and he felt dizzy. He was starting to panic and hoped Ino wasn't. One glance at her smile, and he was assured he had taken the best decision in his life.

She was looking so beautiful in her white gown that seemed to hug her curves perfectly. Ino's dress consisted of a plain body with small twinkling diamond-looking things. The sleeves, neckline and train were made of tulle netting, and the train was kept together on the middle of her waist with a beautiful brooch. She wore a necklace of silver with three turquoise gems, two small ones on both sides of a slightly bigger one, and matching earrings. Ino was wearing white peep-toe pumps and hardly any makeup, just some eyeliner and mascara to draw out the beauty of her eyes and some blush. Her lips were plump and pink and the rest of her skin flawless. Most of her long blonde hair was kept up in a bun while the rest had been curled and was lying on her left shoulder like a cascade of golden. Bangs were framing her face and her blinding smile lit up the whole atmosphere. She didn't seem nervous at all, just happy and excited.

Her bride's maids were none other than Sakura, Hinata and Tenten. They were all wearing matching sunshine colored dresses with a white ribbon around the waist, white sandals and white gloves, while Shikamaru, Kiba's best man, was dressed in a simple black suit with a bow tie. Inoichi, who was dressed in a white suit, had the most outstanding expression of all. Happiness, joy and pride were present at his face along with a hint of sadness and worry. After all, he was leaving his little princess in another man's care. Inoichi knew, though he would never admit it openly, that Ino would be in good hands. He trusted Kiba, but made sure the young man knew what Inoichi expected of him, by sending him a threatening look. Said young man gulped and sought Ino's eyes. Their gazes met and Kiba stopped worrying in an instant.

Without breaking eye contact, Kiba went through all the memories he had made with Ino and realized that they were a few steps away from making a whole lot more. Again he wondered, if he had done the right thing by rushing into marriage, but everything had seemed so great, so why was he wondering now of all times? He loved Ino from the bottom of his heart and wanted her to be happy. Kiba wasn't the romantic type, but he had gone down on one knee with a ring and all when he proposed, because he knew Ino always had dreamt about a romantic proposal, and he wanted to give that to her. Frankly, he didn't even mind undergoing some crazy Yamanaka ritual as long as it made her happy. The nervousness was back, but looking at Ino's smile, it slowly faded away.

His heart had started thumping as they hand in hand began saying their vows, but he had stopped listening and was lost in the ocean of his fiancé's eyes. She returned his gaze and he wondered what was running through her mind. His body was on autopilot and while he said what he had to, his mind was wandered to other thoughts. They had waited so long for this day, and they were finally there. Kiba had never imagined himself where he was today, not in a million years, but here he was, promising to always love and care for her. He had changed so much after Ino entered his life, and everything felt so right, like they were meant to be. In a matter of minutes, Ino would be his wife and he would be able to shout it to the whole world. He pictured the future they had before them, a happy family with the two or three kids and how they would get there, but his mind was led to back to reality when Ino's beautiful lips uttered the magic words.

"I do."

* * *

**I have no idea why I ended it there, but oh well. So, what do you think? I would love to know! Reviews are very much appreciated! (=w=)/**


	12. Family Traits

**A/N: Hey there everyone! I hope you are all having a fantastic weekend and enjoying life. Now, this update is dedicated to the guest who reviewed for babies. This isn't exactly a baby, but a 9-year old. I hope it's okay! Enjoy!**

**Word count: 907 words**  
**Prompt: #029 - Family**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Family Traits**

* * *

"Daddy! Where's mommy?" A voice called out from the kitchen.

"Not here." Kiba replied from his favorite reading spot on the couch.

"Can you see her?" The voice called again.

"She's in the garden." Kiba answered absentminded. His 9-year old daughter entered the living room and slumped down next to him.

"What are you reading?" Haru asked curiously. Her large brown eyes scanned the cover of the book with genuine interest. She got the shape of her eyes from Ino, but the color clearly said Kiba.

"It's called Tales of a Gutsy Ninja." Kiba told her.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin wrote that, didn't he?" She asked. Kiba nodded and placed the book on the coffee table turning to Haru.

"So, anything interesting happening in school?" He asked and ruffled her shoulder-length, light-brown hair.

"We had some presentations about the various fields a shinobi can specialize in." She shrugged with a playful smile. Ino walked in from the garden with Akamaru following behind her, his tail wagging from side to side. He quickly approached Haru for a belly-rub and barked in enjoyment.

"Hey sweety!" Ino greeted cheerfully and kissed Haru on the forehead. "How was school today?" She asked and proceeded to fix her daughter's hair. She kissed Kiba on the cheek and gestured for them to follow her to the kitchen.

"We heard some career-orientated presentations." She told her mother and took a seat beside her dad at the dining table.

"Were they good?" Ino asked, encouraging her daughter to carry on. She always got excited about Haru's school day.

"Some of them were pretty good, but many of them were boring! Aunt Sakura was there too. She told us about why she became a medic. And then there were some weapon specialists, genjutsu-users, someone who specialized in seals and a whole bunch of others." Haru explained carefully between munches.

"Did you like anyone particular?" Kiba asked, chewing his food.

"Yeah." She answered with a shy smile, finishing her meal. She took a sip from her glass of water, holding a brief, but dramatic pause. "I want to be Ibiki's assistant!" She beamed.

Kiba choked on his food and Ino's eyes widened at their daughter's declaration. Ino was the first one to recover from the shock and caught Kiba's gaze.

"Doesn't he… um, scare you?" She asked worriedly. A lot of children feared the older man, but Haru seemed to idolize him already.

"No way! He's so cool! His presentation was the best of them!" Haru's eyes were twinkling with respect for the scarred man. Kiba cleared his throat and snapped Haru out of her daydream.

"That's good and all, but being in the Interrogation department is a lot of hard work, Haru. I'm happy you've found someone to admire, but Ibiki isn't quite the friendly type. You have to be very dedicated and an excellent shinobi to be his assistant." He explained. Haru easily got carried away and didn't take things too seriously. Something she got from Ino.

"I know! I already asked grandpa to tutor me." Haru flashed them her biggest grin. Ino and Kiba looked at each other, having a mental dialogue with their eyes only. They didn't want to make Haru change her mind, now that she was set on it. Maybe it was a good thing.

"I think it's great that you want to work with Ibiki." Ino cheered with an approving nod from Kiba. She knew how stubborn Haru was, and wanted to support her in reaching her goal. Once she set her mind on something, she saw it through to the end, a trait she had from her father.

"You'll be an awesome interrogator." Kiba added, picturing his daughter cracking the minds of criminals. The image scared him a little, and he quickly shrugged it off. He grinned at Haru and patted her head lovingly.

"Thanks Dad." She smiled sheepishly.

"Now, hurry up and get your books. You can't become an interrogator, if you don't do your homework." Ino shooed her away.

"But Moooom~! Social Studies suck and I'm already done with Math and History!" Haru complained.

"Language." Ino scolded. Haru huffed and crossed her arms. "No fair." She pouted.

"She's right, though." Kiba smirked. He had always hated Social Studies back in the academy, while Ino was a genius at the subject.

"Don't encourage her! She still has to do her homework." Ino said sternly.

"All right, all right." Kiba surrendered. The last thing he wanted was to argue with Ino and feel her wrath. Once angry, Ino turned incredibly scary. "Go grab your books, sweety. I'll help you with your homework." He gave her a thumbs-up in a way that would make Lee weep from pride. Haru chuckled and skipped away with an 'Okay'. Once she was gone, Kiba turned to Ino with despair clearly written on his face.

"She wants to be in Interrogation with Ibiki!" He cried out and buried his face in her neck.

"Don't worry, baby. She's a tough girl. Ibiki's got nothing on her." Ino assured him with a kiss.

"I hope you're right." He sighed and hugged his wife.

* * *

**Somehow I like the idea of their children not becoming medics or trackers. I chose Haru's name, because it means spring and I think it is a beautiful name. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Free (virtual) cookies to all reviewers! Oh, and if you like, you can pick the number of the prompt for the next drabble. Prompts that are already written: #098, #13, #40, #56, #88, #57, #100, #26, #07, #47, #12 and #29. Have a nice weekend (=w=)/**


	13. You did WHAT!

**A/N: Sorry, missed an update, will make it up to you asap! Anyways, I felt that we hadn't seen much to others aside from Kiba and Ino, so I wrote this. A friendly chat between two good friends, who won't show it, but care for each other deeply. Yup, Ino and Sakura! This story needed some girl-to-girl talk :p**

**Prompt: #060 – coming clean  
Word count: 337 words**

* * *

**You did _what__?!_**

* * *

"Um… Ino?" A hand was being waved in front of Ino.

"Huh?" The blonde blinked in surprise, realizing she had zoned out. "What is it Forehead?" She asked and returned to her glass of sweet lemonade. They were currently having a drink at a small out-door café.

"You keep spacing out. What are you hiding?" Her pink haired companion responded. Sakura's bright, green eyes shone with curiosity.

"Nothing." Ino replied with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Puh-lease," Sakura snorted, "I've known you long enough to know when you are hiding something, Pig." She stated matter-of-factly. "So?" She quirked a brow

"Damn." Ino cursed. Sakura chuckled and took a sip of her coffee, looking expectantly at her blonde friend.

"Fine. I'll tell you." She surrendered dramatically.

"Yes!" Sakura pumped her fist in the air triumphantly and leaned forward to suck in every detail. Ino held a brief pause to increase the dramatic effect and let the bomb fall.

"I kind of hooked up with Kiba ." She admitted embarrassingly. The pinkette's eyes widened and she dropped her jaw.

"Um… hello? Earth to Sakura." Ino snapped her fingers in front of her friend's face, which caused said friend to snap out of her semi-shocked state.

"You did _what_?" Sakura practically shrieked..

"You heard me." Ino prompted and proceeded to drink her lemonade.

"But-but with _Kiba_?" The pinkette spluttered.

"What's wrong with Kiba?" Ino retorted slightly offended.

"Nothing. I just didn't see that one coming." She muttered glumly. Ino shrugged indifferently. "Wait a minute. Don't tell me you have feelings for him?" Sakura's mouth hanged open again.

"He's sweet and funny, good with kids (Naruto) and animals, a splendid shinobi and tracker, a great friend. Not to mention hot, sexy and charming. Hm… Maybe." Ino concluded after counting his good points.

"Is he… good?" Sakura asked a little flustered.

"Hell yeah! He is a _god_." Ino replied enthusiastically with twinkling eyes.

* * *

**For anyone who didn't get it, Sakura asked about how Kiba was in bed. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading and please let me know what you thought abought the girls having a drink together. Bye! (=w=)/**


	14. Letting off steam

**A/N: Update! Okay, so this drabble popped into my head under a lecture about poetry and Danish litterature. I thought it was fitting, but oh well, let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

**Prompt: #008 - Anger  
Word count: 374  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Letting off steam**

* * *

Hinata had been on a peaceful stroll near the training grounds, when she noticed some loud thumping sounds. It sounded like someone hitting a tree. Hard. So, being the worrying person she was, Hinata entered the training grounds and looked for the source of the sound and quickly found what she was looking for. The swishing of a long, blonde ponytail was hard to miss.

"Ino? You shouldn't be hitting so hard." She approached the furious blonde carefully.

Ino kept hitting and kicking the log, ignoring Hinata. She came to a stop when the Hyuga gently placed her hand on Ino's forearm and pulled it back from the log. She waited a second for Ino to breathe before leading her away.

"Let me see your hands." Hinata demanded and sat down to inspect her friend's fists pulling the blonde down beside her. Ino still didn't say anything, but complied anyway. Hinata observed her bloody knuckles and the bruises on Ino's arms and legs from where she had hit the log repeatedly with force.

"What did he do?" The Hyuga heiress asked already knowing the reason for the blonde girl's odd behavior.

"Nothing…" She rasped.

"Nothing?" The bluenette pressured on.

"He did nothing. It's my fault. I'm so stupid." She whispered with a blank expression.

After a brief pause Hinata spoke again. "What happened?"

"I… We had a fight… over nothing… I was in a bad mood because of work and… took it out on Kiba. I said… things… things that hurt… and then I left." She looked down at her knees, refusing to meet Hinata's gaze.

"Did he say anything?" The bluenette asked and patted Ino's back.

"No… but the look on his face… I hurt him… He probably hates me now." Ino was looking devastated.

"I don't think so." Hinata stated confidently.

"What?" The blonde looked up at her friend.

"I don't think so." The Hyuga repeated and pointed to the opposite end of the training ground, where two figures were to be seen, one in his full height and the other on all four paws, waiting patiently.

"Kiba…" Ino whispered breathlessly.

* * *

**Yup, so I figured Ino to let off steam by doing something,_ hitting something,_ instead of crying her eyes out and lock herself in her room with 8 pints of ice cream. And I hope you didn't expect kiba to leave her or something. He's too sweet and loves her too much to do so. Thanks for reading! (=w=)/**


	15. All-consuming Emptiness

**A/N: Been listening to my sad playlist while writing this. Enjoy!**

**Prompt: #028 - Emptiness  
Word count: 420 words  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**All-consuming emptiness**

* * *

She had been left with nothing but the howling emptiness inside of her. She could still hear his resonating laughter in their home. His faint smell was still hanging around their room and all of his belongings were still in their right spots, looking like they had been used moments ago. It felt like everything in their home held small fragments of his soul and she felt something gnaw at the pit of her stomach. Her chest felt like a hole and a lump had formed in her throat.

She wandered around the living room retracing memories she had of him. It felt so unreal. He had been beside her just a few hours ago, and just like that he was gone. She should have been more careful. If she hadn't been so preoccupied with retrieving the scroll, she would have noticed the enemy sneaking up on her and Kiba wouldn't have jumped in to save her. He wouldn't have been inflicted the horrible wound from the enemy's sword and he would still have been here. She felt like she was breaking apart. It hurt. It hurt so much. She couldn't take it, she was crumbling, and yet she continued filling herself with what was left of him.

She stopped when she reached the pictures on the wall. He was smiling in every one of the pictures, radiating with happiness and so was she. Ino looked at the blonde beside him. She was just as happy as he was and she felt hot tears prickling in her eyes. She extended her hands and carefully grabbed the picture, pulling it closer to her chest as she started tearing up. The emptiness was filling her up and slowly consuming everything. She couldn't breathe, she was suffocating.

She fell to her knees and started sobbing. Her sobs were soon followed by shouts of anger and sorrow. Her throat was dry and hurt because of her continuous screaming from before. The seconds before his death replayed in her head again and she looked at him, covered with blood and the wound gaping in his side. She had tried her best to stop the bleeding, to fill up his wound with her chakra, but it had been rendered useless when he laid his hand on top of hers with a weak smile. His last words echoed in her ears, only drowned out by her cries of pain.

"I love you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


	16. Changes

**A/N: Sorry, late again!**

**Prompt: #062 - Changes  
Wordcount: 355  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Changes**

* * *

"You are what?" Kiba asked dumbfounded, his mouth hanging slightly open. The book he had been holding in his hands fell to the floor and was soon forgotten.

"I'm pregnant," she chuckled, "and you are going to be a dad."

"I'm what?" he asked, still not comprehending the news and collapsed on a chair.

"Kiba?" His behavior was worrying Ino. Just as she was about to say some soothing words, he burst out laughing.

"I'm going to be a dad!" He beamed. Kiba shot up from his seat and grabbed Ino by the waist, lifting her up and swirling her around in the living room.

"We are going to be parents! Akamaru! We are going to be parents!" He exclaimed, the happiness overwhelming him. Ino threw her arms around his neck and kissed him chastely. When she met Kiba's gaze again, he was somewhat calm, but still excited.

"We have to tell mom and your parents and Hana! And everyone else! And apply for maternity leave! And move to a bigger apartment! We need a nursery. What color do you think is best? Should it be pink or blue or something neutral like green or yellow? Oh god, what if the color we chose affects our child?" He bit his lower lip.

"What do you mean honey?" The blonde asked slightly amused.

"What if we color it blue and have a daughter? She will grow up like tomboy and be the strongest on her team! What about names? A list, we'll make a list. We have to prepare at once! Pen and paper! Where did I-" Ino interrupted his rant.

"Geez Kiba, you are acting like the baby is being born tomorrow. We have more than 8 months to prepare, so take it easy." She laughed. Kiba placed her gently on the floor and waited patiently for her to continue.

"Take deep breath. Good. Now, let's tell your mom and Hana and then we'll go to my parents' house. I have to call Sakura, so stay right here." With that, the blonde left her husband in the living room to fret about the future.

* * *

**Voila! Another update on the way! Bye! (=w=)/**


	17. Leading the pack

**A/N: I felt there hadn't been many missions in these drabbles, so here you go! Mission with team 8.**

**Prompt: #064 - Controlling  
Word count: 298 words  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Leading the pack**

* * *

"How many of them are there Hinata?" Ino whispered to her friend.

"12 in the camp and 4 on patrol." She answered after scanning the enemy camp.

"All right, suggestions anyone? Or else we'll stick to the original plan." The blonde crouched down and withdrew a couple explosive tags from her pouch.

"I still think it's a bad idea to blow up the place." Kiba prompted from his spot on Akamaru's back. The nin-dog let out a agreeing noise.

"Would you rather we just barge in there and fight our way through?" Ino countered.

"Frankly, yes." The Inuzuka replied with an annoyed huff.

"And what would you do if they used the hostages as living shields? Besides the explosions are only distractions while we rescue the hostages." The blonde's voice was dripping with venom.

"They wouldn't get the chance to." The brunette told her confidently. Kiba was never one to back down from a fight, and he preferred to get the job done quickly and efficiently.

"Shino, how are the hostages?" Ino ignored Kiba and prepared for attack.

"They are all conscious and only guarded by 4 shinobi." The bug-user stated.

"Great. Shino, get the patrolling ones, I'll take out the guards. Hinata, Dog-boy the rest are all yours. Wait for my signal. Go!" Ino ordered. Shino and Hinata disappeared in a cloud of smoke and took their position. Kiba on the other hand wasn't finished arguing. He muttered something like 'control-freak' and 'crazy woman'.

"I still think it's a bad idea." He said out loud before turning to leave.

"Don't you trust me?" The blonde asked sarcastically.

"I don't trust anything that bleeds for five days and doesn't die." He smirked.

"Too bad I'm team-leader then." Ino replied with a playful smile.

* * *

**I have finished 2-3 more drabbles and they will be up soon! (=w=)/**


	18. The Night Before

**A/N: Ino, Sakura and Hinata having tea in the evening at Ino's apartment :p**

**Prompt: #037 - the night before  
Word count: 506 words  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**The Night Before**

* * *

"I can't believe you are due in a few days!" Sakura exclaimed happily, Sakura almost jumping off the couch. If you didn't know any better, one would say that Sakura was more excited about Ino becoming a mom than Ino herself was. This, of course wasn't true.

Ino had dreamed of having children for years and now she could barely wait. Had it not been for the fact that it would hurt the baby and that Kiba probably would pass out if he heard, she would be jumping with joy.

"Have you guys decided on names yet?" Hinata asked as she took a sip of her tea and placed her cup down. The blonde nodded with a smile gracing her lips.

"Haru or Takeshi." She told her friend and rubbed her stomach lovingly. She felt a kick and a little pain, but she chose to ignore it. The doctor had said, she would feel sore and bloated in the days up to the delivery, so she didn't give it much thought.

"They are wonderful Ino-chan!" The bluenette clasped her hands together in front of her chest.

"You could have found out the gender ages ago, why didn't you?" Sakura inquired. She knew her best friend very well, but this she couldn't understand. "You've always wanted a girl." She added quietly. Ino chuckled a little at this. She leaned back on the couch and placed her hands on her womb. Hinata and Sakura both watched their pregnant friend and waited for her answer.

"It doesn't matter as long as the baby is healthy," she told them," and Kiba feels the same way too."

"I'm so happy for you, Pig! You are going to be a mom!" Sakura squealed and hugged Ino.

"Ow..." The pregnant kunoichi groaned.

"Sorry, did I squeeze too hard?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"No, the baby just kicked my bladder." Ino said and smiled wearily. She was starting to feel more and more exhausted.

"I hope Kiba-kun will become more responsible after becoming a dad." Hinata said.

"That would surely do him good." Ino agreed. Her husband was still a goofball and she loved his childish side, but raising a child was no easy task. Still, Ino believed in Kiba and that they would raise their child right.

"Come on guys, this is Kiba we are talking about." Sakura grinned.

"Now, now Sakura-chan. Kiba-kun can be very serious at times," The Hyuuga heiress said, "right Ino-chan?"

"Uh-huh", she nodded, "Guys I-" Ino was interrupted by Sakura.

"Naruto didn't become more responsible after becoming Hokage and Kiba reminds me way too much of the blonde idiot." She stated and tapped a finger at her chin.

"Um… Guys?" Ino tried, but was overheard again. Her friends kept discussing Kiba's level of responsibility, until Ino gasped from a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Sakura, could you get Kiba? I think my water just broke." Ino calmly told her friends who dropped their jaws in surprise and started rushing to get her to the hospital.

* * *

**The companion-piece for this one will be up by tomorrow!**


	19. The Day After

**A/N: Here is the companion-piece to the previous drabble. A little corny, but hey, sometimes you have to be a little cheesy. **

**Prompt: #036 - The day after  
word count: 336 words  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**The Day After**

* * *

The walls in the hospital room were plain and white. There was nothing decorating the room except for a picture of a smiling baby. These boring walls were the first thing Ino laid eyes upon, when she woke up.

"How are you feeling, baby?" A deep voice sounded from beside her bed. Ino turned her head sideways and gazed at her beloved husband. He was wearing the black button-up shirt she had bought him not too long ago.

"Good. How is she?" Ino reached for their daughter Kiba had been cradling against his chest. She was wrapped in a pink blanket and slept soundly. Kiba got up and placed her carefully in his wife's arms. She held their baby protectively and kissed her tiny hand.

"I still can't believe you can be so fresh after 15 hours of labor." Kiba shook his chuckled and placed a soft kiss on Ino's forehead, "you did great." He whispered before capturing her lips in a loving kiss. Kiba took a seat beside Ino and swung his arm around her.

The little form in the blanket stirred and started wailing. "Shh…" Her parents hushed, Ino rocking her back and forth while Kiba stroked her cheek with a thumb. She calmed down almost instantly and made some gurgling noises at the back of her throat, before drifting off to sleep again. Both her parents watched her with a fondness they couldn't comprehend.

"She's so beautiful." Ino whispered breathlessly.

"She looks just like you." Kiba kissed her cheek and held his daughters hand. She looked so fragile and at peace, he didn't dare to move. Ino shifted her position and gave Kiba their daughter to hold. He cradled her to his chest again and felt Ino take one of his hands.

"It's amazing to think we brought a new life to the world, isn't it?" Ino leaned against his shoulder.

"Yeah…" and just like that the couple watched their daughter sleep peacefully, looking forward to a bright future.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy :)**


	20. Green-eyed monster

**A/N: This is dedicated to the Juuri the guest! Thanks for the idea and I hope you like it! ;)**

**Prompt: #001 - Jealousy  
Word count: 396  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Green-eyed monster**

* * *

"Just look at her!" Ino exclaimed angrily. She was standing behind a corner with Sakura, spying on Kiba and the girl behind the counter in the bookstore.

"They are just talking. Why are you making such a big deal of it?" Her friend asked her with exasperation.

"_Because_, she's trying to win Kiba's heart. Look at how she's batting her eyelashes and offering him a free book in the back of the store. Twirling around her long, black hair and gazing at him with those dark-almost-black eyes. Yuck!" The blonde seethed.

"Um, Ino, I think she's telling him where to get a copy of that book while blinking like normal people do." The pinkette sighed.

"Of course she isn't. She's just trying to get in _Kiba's _pants!" Ino concluded with a huff and removed the bangs covering her eyes.

"No she isn't, and stop being such a jealous bitch. You and Kiba aren't even together." Sakura prompted.

"Not yet." Ino murmured.

"Look, I have my shift in 15 minutes, so I'm leaving. _Don't_ do anything stupid while I'm gone." Sakura told her.

"You're right. I'm probably overreacting. Besides, Kiba and I aren't dating, so it doesn't matter." Ino smiled at her best friend and cheered up.

"Good. See you later." The pinkette waved as she walked down the street towards the hospital.

"Don't worry, Sakura, I won't…" the blonde called after her friend, "let that bitch win him over" she added with a malicious whisper. In a matter of seconds she had hatched a fool-proof plan and went into the bookstore.

"Ki-ba-kun~" She called in a sing-song voice. The Inuzuka turned around and greeted her with a smile.

"Hey, Ino. What's up?" Ino latched onto his arm and answered in her sweetest voice. "I was wondering if you'd have ice cream with me?" She told him, still clinging to his arm.

"Sure thing. Let me just pay for Hana's stuff." He answered and patted her head. He took out his wallet and searched for the money, while Ino shot the cashier a dirty look that clearly said '_He's mine.'_

The cashier smiled politely and accepted the money from Kiba. She handed him the change and wished them a great day. Ino smirked and left the bookstore with Kiba in tow, chattering about her colleagues and patients, clearly satisfied with the outcome of her plan.

* * *

**That was fun to write. I made the cashier look like me, lol. I take request, so if you have something you'd like to see, feel free to tell me and I'll do my best! Until next time! (=w=)/**


	21. Big Bad Wolf

**A/N: This is not the season at all, but I felt like doing this, lol. Thanks to the guest who requested! Enjoy!**

**Promp: #049 - Christmas  
Word count: 340 words  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Big Bad wolf**

* * *

"Um, Kiba? You do know that it's Christmas, right?" Ino popped her head out from the kitchen and disappeared momentarily. She re-appeared carrying trays of food balanced on both her hands.

"Yeah. Why?" He replied after putting up a wreath above the fireplace. It was made of meadowsweet and gave off a lovely fragrance.

"It's just that you are dressed as a wolf... Not a reindeer..." The blonde remarked and placed a plate of fruitcake on the table.

"I'm the Big Bad Wolf." Kiba explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sure you are." Ino rolled her eyes with a small chuckle.

"You are not even dressed Christmas-ly yourself." He remarked offhandedly.

"What do you mean?" The blonde turned around and placed her hands on her hips with her brow raised questioningly. He came closer with a playful smile on his lips.

"You are a rabbit, sugar." The brunette tugged at her bunny ear pulled her into a hug.

"I'm Santa's SHB and that doesn't count!" She told him with sparkling eyes.

"His what?" The Inuzuka grinned.

"His Secret Helper Bunny! Can't you dress as an elf or something?" She asked innocently and placed her arms around his neck.

"Nope. Besides, only a wolf would do this." He said before tickling Bunny-Ino's sides.

She laughed a bubbly laughter and tried to escape his embrace, but failed to do so. Kiba kept on tickling her till she was out of breath and caught her in a kiss, before having to grab his back in pain.

"Ouch!" He yelped loudly. Ino giggled and danced away triumphantly. "Why'd you pinch me so hard?" Kiba pouted. The blonde just stuck out her tongue and giggled some more.

"So that's how we play, huh?" Kiba grinned evilly. Ino shrieked and ran to the other end of the room, trying to avoid her boyfriend.

"Get back here!" He called with a sing-song voice and started chasing her around.

"Nooooo!" Ino laughed when Kiba caught her in another tickle-kiss-tickle assault.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy! (=w=)/**


	22. Broken Promises

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I had to take the theoretical exam for my driver's licence, so I was very busy! But I passed, hurray! :D Oh, and there won't be an update this Friday since I'm going on a prolonged field trip to Italy, but I've planned a longer oneshot hehehehe. Enjoy!**

**Word count: 406 words  
Prompt: #024 - Broken Promises  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the idea for the drabble.**

* * *

**Broken Promises**

* * *

She was sick and tired of playing this game. She wanted to punch something, make that _someone_, so hard right now.

"Ino, wait up!" Kiba called after her.

"I'm done waiting. You can go screw yourself." She replied in her coldest voice. Kiba had caught up with her and grabbed her elbow, turning her around and locking eyes with her.

"Just hear me out Ino. Please." He begged almost desperately. A pause.

"Go on."

"Listen, I know I messed up big time, but I want us to work Ino. I can't go a day without you, I need you. I can change, I swear!" He started.

"Need me? I don't want you to change Kiba, I want you to man up. You didn't need me when you decided to infiltrate an enemy village for months, you didn't need me when you became an anbu captain and nearly got yourself killed nor did you need me when you were ambushed" She was furious.

"I'll fix all of it, I promised!"

"What about all the other things you promised me? The perfect future? The little house with the terrace and a white picket fence? A family? Kids? Screw that, you promised me, you wouldn't get hurt like that again. That I wouldn't have to see you like that again." She spat, her fists clenched. Her chest hurt and a lump formed in her throat, but she refused to give in to the threatening tears. She had to end this.

"I still..." Kiba tried, but Ino cut in.

"No, you don't. You keep on telling yourself these things, when in fact you are scared as hell. The future, it scares you, and you just can't face it." A tear escaped the blonde's eye followed by a few more. She didn't want to leave, she loved him too much. But she had to, and she knew it.

"I can't stay with you, Kiba. It's too painful." Ino dried her tears and took a shaky breath.

"Please..." He whispered, his eyes becoming blank and glass-like.

"I can't." she repeated and took a step back, escaping Kiba's grip. A couple of seconds passed where they gazed at each other.

"Goodbye." Ino turned and left.

Kiba stood nailed to the spot, watching her go farther and farther away. And slowly, ever so slowly, he realized that Ino was right. And there was nothing he could do about it. Not yet.

* * *

**A cliffy! Sorta... So what do you think? Was it okay? Feel free to point out bad grammer and remember, reviews equal cookies! Until next time (=w=)/**


	23. Trust

**A/N: Late update, will be uploading a few over the weekend. I'm still experimenting with the structure of the drabbles. This one is entirely conversational, but let me know if you think it's too boring. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**  
**Prompt: #030 - trust **  
**wordcount: 107 words**

* * *

**Trust takes years to build, seconds to break and forever to repair.**

* * *

"Ino, do you trust me?" Kiba asked with a serious tone.

"What's that got to do with anything?" his slightly confused girlfriend replied.

"Well, do you?" He pressured.

"Yes." She sighed.

"How much?" The interrogation continued.

"Very much." Ino was starting to get more and more impatient.

"With your life?" He kept going.

"With my life." She nodded approvingly.

"What if I break your trust someday?" He asked with somewhat sad eyes. Ino paused briefly before honestly answering.

"Trusting you is my decision, proving me wrong is your choice." She said.

"Did we just quote Spongebob and Patrick?" Kiba said grinning.

"Yup." Ino beamed.

"Awesome!"

* * *

**Is the word count annoying? Anyways, thanks for all the feedback so far! I really appreciate it :D Reviews equal cyber-cookies (=w=)/**


	24. Fate

**A/N: So, I haven't been updating for a few weeks, but I have way too much on my mind. I will be taking a break for a while, so I don't know when I will start updating again, but I promise you, I'm not done with these drabbles!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
Prompt: #032 - Fate

* * *

**Fate**

* * *

Ever since Kiba had first met Hinata's cousin Neji, he had started disliking him little after little. It wasn't because he was more skilled than the young Inuzuka, but more because of his arrogance. That guy really had a stick shoved all the way up his ass.

"He's not that bad." Ino told him one day.

"How so?" Kiba had asked with a perplexed expression.

"He's very hardworking and dedicated to being a shinobi. Have you ever seen him practice? It's very... inspiring." The blonde girl continued.

"But he's a jerk!" Kiba pointed out.

"On the outside he is, but I still think that deep down, he's just sad and lonely." She said thoughtfully.

"Sad and lonely, my ass. At least he's stopped preaching about fate..." Kiba muttered glumly.

"Although he WAS right about something." Ino inquired.

"What?" The brunette asked?

"Fate. It exists." When Kiba gestured for her to continue, she tip-toed and pressed her lips to his.

"I met you by fate." She whispered shyly in his ear with a pink tint to her face.

* * *

**The plotbunnies were bugging me. See you! **


	25. Lies

**A/N: Bad mood hahaha...**

**Prompt: #010 - lies  
Disclaimer: I don' own Naruto.**

* * *

**Lies**

* * *

From the very beginning their relationship was built on lies. She was head over heels for him, and he only wanted her for her looks. She was fine with that; had always been.

He had approached her first and asked her to go out with him. She had agreed in hopes of him returning her feelings someday, but somewhere deep down she knew, he was only attracted to her face and body, not her personality.

She knew there was no way he would ever love her, that he only used her to get back at ex-girlfriends or get closer to new girls, but she was fine with it. She wasn't a shallow person, but she still stayed by his side, and she didn't understand why.

"Lie to me again." She whispered

"I love you." he said.

She believed him. Knew they were all lies, but wanted to believe them so bad. And she did. Until she met Kiba.

He changed her world, barged loudly into her life and swept her off her feet. She fell for him instantly, but told herself she didn't love him.

"I will treat you like a Queen." he promised and grabbed hold of her hand. "Always."

Her decision was clear. She chose Kiba.

* * *

**Critisism is appreciated!**


	26. Reuniting

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates guys, exams season has begun. I will be back to updating regularly in about a month!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
Prompt: #016 - reuniting  
Word count: 527 words**

* * *

It had been five years, since he last saw her. Five years since he walked out on her, and crushed his hopes of a future with her. Five years of solitude, remorse and loneliness. Five years of regret. And now he was back, wandering the streets of memories.

"Kiba, is that you?" He recognized her voice long before he turned around to look at her. His heart sank when he saw her. She was still as beautiful as he remembered.

"Ino?" His voice was barely audible.

"How have you been?" She asked with a blinding smile.

"Good, I guess…" He felt a sudden urge to hold her, and looked away to restrain himself. It was hard. A wave of guilt washed through him. He had left her without warning, without any explanation, and yet she was able to smile at him like they were old friends reuniting.

"I didn't know you were back in town?" She continued and tilted her head. Feelings welled up in Kiba, and he remembered just how much they had loved each other. He regretted leaving her more than ever.

"I just moved back last week." He muttered and looked everywhere except for her face. He was too ashamed to look her in the eyes. She was still the same Ino he had fallen in love with, the same Ino he had left behind.

"That's wonderful!" She exclaimed and clasped her hands together in front of her chest. He wanted to ask her so badly, how she was able to smile like that. He felt his chest tighten with all the things, he wanted to tell her. He wanted to explain why he left and beg for forgiveness, even if he didn't deserve it. His throat went dry when he locked eyes with her. They told him everything he needed to know. It was too late. She had moved on.

"Ino, I…" He started without looking away from her eyes. "I-"

"Mommy?" A tiny voice squeaked from behind Ino. A pair of blue eyes peeked out from behind her leg and revealed a boy, no younger than two years. He grabbed hold of Ino's skirt and watched Kiba with big eyes.

"Hey there, sweety." Ino cooed and grabbed his hand.

"Home?" He asked, still not looking away from Kiba.

"Go back to your father sweetheart; I'll be there in a minute." She patted his head and watched as the toddler took off. She returned her gaze to Kiba, once she was sure, the boy reached his father.

"That was my son." She told him proudly and looked in the direction of the child with affection painted all over her face. Kiba's heart stung.

"Your son?" He repeated slowly.

"Yes." She beamed and that was when he noticed the ring on her finger. It had been there all along, he just hadn't seen it. "Anyways, it was nice seeing you again." She said and with a last smile, she took off. Kiba watched her as she picked up the boy and slowly disappeared, just like his hopes of returning to what he had with her.

* * *

**Reviews and requests are always welcome! :)**


	27. Patience is a virtue

**A/N: I've had this idea for a while and I kind of ended up typing it, while procrastinating my chemistry exam, hehehe. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Angry Ino ahead!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
Word count: 498  
Prompt: #89 - Patience**

* * *

_Patience is a virtue_

* * *

"Hey Mom!" A voice sounded behind Ino. She turned around from the vegetables she had been chopping, to greet her teenage son.

"Hey sweetheart! You're home early." She commented and handed him a carrot to nibble at. She was preparing dinner, but it wouldn't be ready for a while.

"We finished our mission early, so we went home." He explained and took a seat by the table.

"I see." Ino went back to cooking and Atsu's older sister, Haru, entered the kitchen.

"Hey Mom, Atsu." She greeted with a smile.

"Haru-nee, sensei taught me a new jutsu today!" Atsu proclaimed proudly.

"Nice going, kiddo." She ruffled his hair and turned to their mother.

"Need any help Mom?" She grabbed a potato peeler and started peeling potatoes. Normally, she would have used a kunai, but her mother insisted, she did it the normal way.

"What's for dinner?" Atsu peeked over Ino's shoulder. He didn't see much, not that it mattered to him as long as it was edible.

"Stew." She answered and added some pepper to it.

"Didn't we have stew a few days ago?" He asked and went back to munching his carrot.

"No, we didn't." His mother sighed. Haru started talking about her mission and how well it went. They even received a big fat bonus for outstanding performance.

"Mom, I saw these sandals today, and I thought you'd like them. I'll show them to you next time we go shoppi-" She was cut off by Atsu's stomach, demonstrating a whale's mating call.

"Mooooom, is dinner ready yet?" He asked sheepishly.

"In a few minutes." Ino answered.

"But I'm starving!" The young boy complained loudly.

"Just hold on a little longer." Ino was starting to get annoyed, "Take out the trash in the meantime."

"Do I have to?" He asked desperately.

"Yes."

"Why can't Haru? She's a girl." Atsu stated.

"Good observation, Atsu." Haru snickered. She knew her mother's temper well, and Atsu was getting on her nerves now.

"As you can see, Haru is already lending a hand. So be a good _boy_ and take out the trash, please." Ino told him coldly. Atsu looked down at his feet and murmured something inaudible, Ino's sharp hearing, however, picked it up.

"What was that Atsuyuki?" She turned around and a vein pulsated near her temple.

"Why do you always make me do stuff." He repeated a little higher. Haru held her breath. Atsu was in for it now.

"Why do I make you do stuff?" Ino stepped forward with a menacing tone and continued, "Why do _I_ make you do stuff? _I_ birthed you from my vagina, and you dare ask why? Now, take out the trash or I'll make you wish you were never born." She threatened with ice in her voice.

"Yes ma'am!" Atsu squeaked and ran over to comply. Haru could barely contain her laughter as she watched her brother take out the trash at the speed of light.

* * *

**Definitely one of my favorite! Review? (=w=)/**


	28. Ten things you shouldn't say to Ino

**A/N: This is a companion-piece to the previous drabble, but can also be read seperately. Credits to blimeycow on Youtube for the idea. Btw, if you've read some of the older drabbles with Haru, she's the daughter of Kiba and Ino and Atsu is her younger brother!  
****  
Notice: The bolded words are things on the list, and the normal is Kiba speaking.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
Word count: 732 words  
Prompt: #38 - lessons****  
**

* * *

_Ten things you shouldn't say to Ino_

* * *

A young boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes plopped down on the couch with a sigh. He bent forward and took his head in his hands, shaking it from side to side. His father, Kiba, who happened to be sitting next to him, chuckled at the sight and put down the newspaper, he had been reading.

"Atsu." He called out to him. The boy didn't respond, but seemed to be cowering slightly from fear – something Kiba easily could guess why. "Hey," Kiba snapped his fingers to catch his son's attention, "Atsuyuki!" The boy flinched at the use of his full name and turned his head towards his smiling father.

"Huh?" He squeaked out. There was only one explanation to Atsu acting this way.

"You pissed her off again, didn't you?" He asked his frustrated son.

"I don't even know how…" The boy sighed once again and slumped backwards on the couch.

"I know that feeling all too well my boy, but let me tell you something. There's a way you can avoid – well almost avoid – having to feel your mother's fury." Kiba ruffled Atsu's hair. This seemed to catch his interest. He immediately perked up and straightened his back.

"How?" He asked, hardening his resolve to learn this technique his father spoke of.

"It's very simple actually, and it works wonders. Trust me when I say, I have first-hand experience." He shuddered and turned serious again.

"It's a list of ten things, you should never say to your mother." Atsu's face paled. Kiba patted his back sympathetically before getting up and making a shadow clone.

"You might want to take notes." He advised, while his clone henge'd into Ino.

"**#1: Never, and I mean _ever,_ say something about her weight.** Even if it's nice, it'll most likely be taken like this."

"Wow, you've lost some weight!" He said to the Ino-clone, whose eyes widened.

"Was I fat before?!" She shrieked hysterically.

"**#2. What are you wearing? **Your mother, like a lot of women, is very proud of her sense of fashion. DON'T comment on her clothes." He gestured towards the clone, who was twirling around in front of a mirror, smoothing out her dress and giggling.

"**#3: You are overreacting. You are probably hormonal. **This is essentially shutting her thoughts down and calling her insane. What if someone did that to you?" He asked his son who was frantically scribbling on a scroll. To prove his point he beckoned for the clone to move closer.

"...And that's how I feel about it." He said as if something had happened.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Don't worry; it's not your fault. You're just testosterone-al." The clone patted Kiba's shoulder.

"**#4: Don't keep on giving compliments over and over.** It's better to say something you mean, instead of letting out heaps of crap. And it's creepy. Your mother hates creeps." He turned to his clone.

"You have the prettiest eyes of any people. Can I touch your hand? I just did. Oh you have beautiful hair, my goodness. Your eyes are deep, like a blue ocean I want to swim in. You have the cutest little nose." He said, all the while being all over the clone by touching her hair and nose or staring into her eyes.

"**#5: Should you be eating that?** Just don't, seriously." He shuddered again, before continuing.

"**#6: Don't compare her to anyone else.** It's rude." He turned to the clone.

"You laugh just like my ex! And you use the same shampoo as she did." The clone looked sad.

"**#7: Well, you know, if you weren't so…** Anything like that comes to your mind, punch yourself. Don't take it there. I repeat, don't take it there.

"**#8**:** I cleaned my room yesterday!** Don't even go there! Never act cocky. She cleans the whole house every day!" His clone struck a pose, showing off her muscles.

"**#9: You don't get anything!** That's like digging your own grave, Atsu. Your mom knows you better than anyone else."

"**#10: You're embarrassing me…** She'll be really hurt, if you say things like that. And that hurt quickly turns into anger." The clone nodded.

Atsu went over the scroll, contemplating on each of the scenarios. They all sounded like something he accidentally could end up saying.

"Your sister, on the other hand, is a whole other story." Kiba started.

* * *

**I like Kiba as a teacher. Maybe I'll toy around with it. What do you think? Reviews are always appreciated! (=w=)/**


End file.
